A visit from the wife
by Sarcasticcaviar
Summary: Oliver gets an unexpected visit from his wife.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any characters associated**

* * *

Of course she had to show up right before we decorate cookies. Well why wouldn't she be here? After all she is Oliver's wife. Still, I had gotten him to take the day off, from his day job at least, to celebrate the holidays a like normal couple. I planned for us to decorate cookies, go ice skating, watch a movie and cuddle by the fire. But, knowing Oliver, I knew that he wasn't going to give into relaxing that easy which is why I turned on the program I put on his phone to direct all messages concerning anybody else besides team Arrow elsewhere. So now you can understand why I am annoyed that Nyssa decided to pop in for a visit. When I say pop, I really mean she snuck into our house with her assassin skills and then surprised us, causing Oliver to pull a knife on her. This didn't scare her but it freaked me out a little and still managed to be hot as hell at the same time.

"Hello Oliver, hello Felicity."

Ugh. She always had that cool, detached, tone that was a not so subtle side effect of being a professional killer. How was she so casual about this? Did she seem to forget that she married my man right in front of me and then broke into our apartment?

"Oliver, you didn't tell me your wife was coming for a visit."

My tone was light and bubbly but just enough to show that my voice was dripping with sarcasm. Instinctively, Oliver put his arm around my waist which made me calm down a little but I was still pissed. He finally spoke up, his voice seething with frustration.

"What do you want Nyssa."

Apparently I wasn't the only one whose voice could drip with sarcasm, which became evident as she started to speak.

"I just wanted to spend some quality time with my husband."

Now I was the one ready to put a knife in her.

"Fine. I came here to tell you that I may have found a way to end our marriage."

Finally some good news! I know, I know, I told Oliver that I was ok with him being married to her because he didn't have a choice but secretly I wasn't. The thing is that I finally got him to open up to me and I really do want to hear everything, including Nanda Parbat, I just feel like he's withholding that from me. I think he feels like he betrayed me by marrying her and so anytime he talks about that it brings those feelings back up. I know he'll come around eventually, I just think that if they weren't still married, it might speed up the process.

"According to the league, any marriage performed under the preceding Demon's Head can be declared null and void under the new one. However this has only been done once and is of great dishonor."

He thought over her words as he laced his hands with mine and looked at me. I could see this was troubling him but all of that seemed to go away when he looked at me. (I liked having that effect on him and it was nice to know he had the same one on me.)

"I don't care about dishonor in the league, as long as I'm with you."

How was it that even though he had said the same variation of that phrase so many times before, he still managed to make me go weak in the knees?

"If that's what you wish then I will tell Malcolm."

Deciding that I did not want to be on bad terms with an assassin and Oliver's soon to be ex-wife, I spoke up.

"Thank you Nyssa, it really means a lot to me."

"I can see that. It's clear that you love him, although I don't understand how you manage to be around him for more than 10 seconds without wanting to kill him."

"The truth is I don't but I couldn't kill him if I tried. Besides, I have other ways of keeping him quiet- mostly." I winked at her as Oliver's hand tightened around my waist.

"Well, I should be leaving, the league is not particularly fond of vacation days. Oliver, keep her safe and Felicity- if you ever decide that you want to kill him, you know where to find me."

Just as she was about to leave I thought of something.

"Here Wait, have some cookies. It is the holidays after all and Oliver is an awesome baker."

Her eyes got really wide for a second and I wondered if I had said something to offend her but then she got a huge smirk on her face and I realized what I had said.

"Thank you, but hearing that Oliver Queen bakes is the only gift I need. I didn't know you were such a softie Oliver."

"Guess I just had to find the right person. Oh and by the way, if you touch one hair on her head, I will not hesitate to put you so far under that not even the devil himself can reach you."

Nyssa didn't seem the least bit affected by this but had decided to leave through the window. Now slightly turned on by over protective Oliver but still wanting to decorate cookies, I turned my attention back to him. He now had both hands on my waist and was leaning down to kiss me but I stopped him.

"We are gonna finish decorating these cookies right?"

He looked down at me with that devilish smile that made it easy to see why he was a heartbreaker before the island.

"Of course, right after this."

I finally gave up on trying to hold him back. Cookies be damned, I had a newly divorced Oliver Queen to attend to.

* * *

 **A/N: All reviews are greatly appreciated as I am trying to improve my writing, thanks for reading!**


End file.
